Stars
by Iijuin
Summary: Some scenes taken from the first episode of Maria Sama ga miteru haru episode 1...what if SHE stayed for the night in the Ogasawara residence along with Yumi and Sei..?


**Disclaimer: I do not own any Marimite character but if I did…that would be cool**

**My 2****nd**** fan fiction…**

It is the day after New Year and the Lillian council members met at the Ogasawara residence to have a small get together party. Everybody's there including Suguru and Yuuki. Everyone seems to be in there usual self. The only thing that is quite unusual was that everybody is not in there Lillian uniforms.

As Sei and Yumi entered the dining room, Sei noticed that everybody got really dressed up, Sachiko wearing a kimono and her hair is also different, Shimako is wearing that white beautifully laced dress, Yoshino and Rei are both wearing long sleeved turtle-neck sweaters, Eriko is wearing a magnificent yellow kimono with a pink ribbon on its side and without her usual headband…and of course, the one that caught her eyes…Mizuno Youko who is wearing a gorgeous dark blue off-shoulder dress which is 5 inches above her knee with a red ribbon on her left side.

Right then and there…Satou Sei was awestruck. She was just smart enough not to let anyone notice her uneasiness. She and Yumi sat down with the others and the servants started to serve the meal. They all ate scrumptious foods which were prepared by the Ogasawara's private chef.

After lunch, everybody moved to the living room and just started conversing with one another about their Christmas vacations and such. Suguru also suggested that they all play cards to liven things up. After playing cards, Sei just sat down there her elbow against the table and her chin rested at the back of her hand watching everybody chat…

"_I can't believe how beautiful she looked in that dress" _Sei thought letting her guard down.

"What's wrong? You're awfully quiet today" Eriko asked catching Sei totally off guard.

"What?" Sei muttered…

"Well, you're staring into space…and staring into space is not included in your usual behaviors Sei" Eriko replied with a smirk on her face.

"Oh come on, I was just thinking about you, you with a kimono on and without your headband is exhilarating Eriko…" Sei slyly retorted with a grin on her face.

"I'm clearly not your type Sei" _She's hiding something _Eriko thought and with that, Eriko walked away from Sei and sat beside Youko. While Eriko walked away from Sei, Sei decided to just stare at Yumi to fight her tempting want and growing urge of staring at Youko.

"Hey Youko, did you notice anything different with Sei?" Eriko asked Youko.

"Different? Well, no, unfortunately…have you?" Youko questioned Eriko.

"She's awfully quiet today. I wonder what's wrong with her." Eriko told Youko.

"Hmm…well, she does seem troubled…she's been staring at Yumi for quite a while now." Youko said, feeling slightly jealous trying hard not to let Eriko notice her uncomfortable feeling watching Sei stare at someone else. She bought this dress just to be noticed by Sei, and it still doesn't work. _"I guess she really likes Yumi then" _Youko thought.

It's getting late so everybody went home except of course for those who are going to stay the night at Sachiko's house.

"Well now, how shall we arrange the room then?" Mrs. Ogasawara asked.

"Yumi, do you like to stay at my room then?" Sachiko asked Yumi.

"Of course big sister!" Yumi said excitingly.

"How about you big sister?" Sachiko turned to Youko. Youko was about to answer but…

"Oh! We'll be staying at the same room. I don't like to be alone in a beautiful night" Sei answered quickly causing Youko to stare at her questioningly but Sei just looked at her and smiled at her.

"Okay then, that's settled…Good night everyone" Mrs. Ogasawara said.

Sachiko and Yumi went to their room leaving Youko and Sei alone in the living room.

"Well then, off to our room then Youko." Sei said pulling Youko's hand causing Youko to blush at Sei's touch. After reaching their room, they both settled in. Sei went directly to the balcony and stared at the stars and inhaled the fresh air.

"Sei, it's really cold out there, come in here." Youko said worrying that Sei could catch a cold.

"Just a minute Youko" Sei said.

Youko walked towards the balcony and stood beside Sei. Sei's heart began to beat faster and faster as Youko stood beside her.

"Youko, you should come back in, you might catch a cold you know" Sei said forcing herself to hide her nervousness around Youko.

"I don't really mind…the sky is so beautiful" Youko said lifting her head up not noticing Sei glancing at her from time to time.

"Yeah, beautiful. _You're really beautiful_…hey Youko, what would you do if you…uhmm…like someone?" Sei managed to ask her.

"What would I do?" Youko turned to Sei…_You like someone?_ Tears start welling up in Youko's eyes.

"Yeah, would you tell that person or just keep it?" Sei still staring seriously at the star.

"I don't' really know Sei" Youko felt confused and emotionally unstable afraid of losing Sei to somebody again. For the first time in her life, Youko Mizuno doesn't know the answer. "Why are asking me Sei, you're the one who's been good at those kind of things."

"Those kind of things? You mean flirting" Sei jokingly asked turning her head to Youko.

"Well, yes…"

"This one is different you know, I'm serious"

Long silence crept between the two of them. Both staring at the starry sky. Youko can't help but ask Sei who it was that's troubling her mind and Sei can't help herself to look at Youko's beautiful body in that dress. _She just curves in all the right places _Sei muttered to herself smiling at the thought.

"Is it Yumi??"

"Yumi??"

"Yes, Sei…is it her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you've been staring at her all night" Youko closed her eyes…tears just fell…

"Youko…are you…?" All Sei could do was stand there, frozen…for the second time in one day, she was awestruck.

"Oh Sei, I'm sorry…" Youko tried to ran back to the room but Sei caught her wrist and pulled her to an embrace.

"Youko, it's not Yumi…"

"Then why were you staring at her?" Youko shot back at Sei, still sobbing into tears…

"I just decided to stare at her so that I could force myself not to look at you; Eriko was watching my every move so I can't be careless…" Sei explained. "It's you who's been in my mind all this time, I'm just afraid to say it…Youko…it's not Yumi"

"Sei…?"

"You look beautiful in that dress…very beautiful…my Youko" Sei looked at Youko from head to toe…"You're perfect" Sei said, smiling.

"Sei…I love you"

"I love you too…"

"I'm sorry…I misunde---"

Sei didn't let Youko finished…She kissed her totally surprising Youko…All Youko could do was close her eyes, kiss back and melt in Sei's arms. They kissed each other under the stars.

Youko broke the kiss and turned her back on Sei but Sei never let go of her, Sei still held her from her back. Youko closed her eyes and bit her lip, letting Sei kiss her shoulders. Youko's dress made it easier for Sei to do all the necessary work needed…She kissed her shoulders going smoothly to her neck…Both of them just stared at the starry sky…two hearts beating as one…


End file.
